My Guardian Angel
by NancyMason
Summary: THIS IS NOT A TWILIGHT FIC, ITS AN ORIGINAL STORY. What if the one person that God sends to protects you,love you, guide you, falls for you. Thats what happened to Ruby when she meet her Guardian, on a trip to LA.


_**My Guardian Angel **_

"Finally, summer vacation, I thought that this year was never going to end, can you believe that next year we will be in our final year of high school, _EEP!"_ Melinda kept chattering on, while I emptied my locker.

"Yeah, I know so what are you going to do this summer?" I asked Melinda trying, at least to look like I was interested.

" I really don't know hang out with friends, I guess, but to bad I can't hang out with my BFF, like for real, why do you always have to go up to LA for the summer even it is for only a month." She asked.

"I don't know really, my parents want to spend some one on one time with me I guess since they are always, on business trips." I said, starting to head to the exit of the school.

"But I will be back in no time I promise." I winked her way and got into my car.

As I drove off home, I started to get excited; LA was always a fun time, the beaches, the clothes, the Celebes, but most importantly the people, the hot guys.

When I got home, my parents were already putting our luggage into our car. "Ruby, I thought that you were never going to get home sweetie, come on our plane leaves soon." My mom said, hurrying me into the car. The plane ride to LA was about 2 hours, but first class, it seemed like a mere 30 minutes.

When we arrived at the airport we had our rented car ready, our reservation to our hotel, was all set up, and we were all good to go.

By the time we arrived to the hotel I was wide awake, and ready to explore even though I had come to LA every summer since I was in grade 8, I really wanted to see what was going on with the stores and how cute the guys were this summer.

I told my parents that I was going to go do a little shopping, for a shirt or something for Melinda, she wanted something and I wanted to do it before I forgot, they let me go and told me to be careful, I always was.

As I walked downtown, where there were a lot of little shops and clubs, and restaurants. It was my favourite place to go. I went to my favourite little food joint that I went to every time I came up here.

"Hey can I have the funnel cake with fresh strawberries please. Thanks you," I ordered.

"Oh my Ruby, you have gotten big, haven't'cha. Wow, you have become a sexy lady. How are ya?" Stacy asked. She was the owner of the place, and I had come here everyday, one summer, and she finally asked my name and we became friends. She was maybe 35.

"Oh I'm good how are you, how the business?" I asked paying for the funnel cake.

"Oh it is booming every year that you come it goes up 100% I swear you bring me luck!" she said.

" No I think its cause I'm the one always down here buying you delicious funnel cake, I gained like 8 pounds last time I left." I exclaimed.

"Oh darling, but you're in excellent shape, what do you do yoga, jogging, swimming?" she asked looking me up and down!

"All of the above!" I said laughing. I told her that I had to go but it was good talking to her.

I went to the little counter looking for some cinnamon for my funnel cake, when my hand brushed up against someone's, I looked up to see this beautiful man, I mean I had never seen a man that looked so angelic.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." I said. It felt weird talking to this man, but it felt like I had known him all my life, he looked at me funny too. Like he also had known me for my whole life. He looked at me with a look that I only saw exchanged by my parents. _Ruby you are crazy you do not even know the guy!_

"It's ok Ruby, I mean that's your name right?" He said looking guilty.

"Yeah that my name, what your name." I asked getting suspicious but I did not feel in danger, I felt safe.

"My name is Ian Guard." He said soothingly, he looked so perfect. Even his voice was perfect.

"Oh, where you from?" I asked. My stomach twisted, I felt like I knew what his answer was, and I held my breath.

He gave me a genuine smile, as if he was holding back his chuckle, god he is hot.

"I'm from Toronto, but I just recently moved to a little town name St. Catherine's, I start school next year, at a school named Holy Cross. How about you?" He asked looking at me carefully.

"Um… I live in St. Catherine's too, I go to HC as well, and I guess I'll see you next year." I laughed softly. He smiled down at me. I felt my cheeks start to flame. That never happened to me. I made other people blush. I never blushed.

"Yes. I guess you will see me, I better get back to my hotel, it just up the street, where is your hotel if I may ask." He asked. He was a gentleman.

"Yeah, mines up the street too." I answered. _I think that you should walk me to my hotel you hunk. _I thought to myself.

"If you don't mind, I think I should walk you to your hotel," he said.

I eagerly agreed.

We walked up to my hotel, I asked him a lot of questions to get to know him, and he answered for politely, and he answered all of them, as if he had to, and I also felt like I could trust him. Every word he said I knew that it was the absolute truth. I may be filthy rich but it does not mean I am stupid. I know I did not know this guy but I trusted him. I knew that if something bad were to happen right now, like a bunch of killers coming after us he would protect me. I do not know why I felt like this but, I trusted him.

"So this is my hotel. The Hilton Hotel." I said looking up at the huge building.

"Your kidding right, this is my hotel too." He said looking surprised, but why did I have the feeling, as he actually wasn't surprised that I was staying here.

"I'm on floor number 5 room 598." he said looking down at me as if to say 'what a coincidence were neighbours.'

"That is weird I'm on floor 5 and my room number is 599" I said looking up at him suspiciously.

We went up to our floor and he walked me up to my room, _very chivalrous _I thought.

"I guess I will be seeing you around." He said and turned around too go to his room.

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "Wait, do you want to hang out tomorrow?" I asked. It felt like my whole body was blushing, I felt like I was on fire.

I never did this, I never asked guys out, guys always asked me out, not the other way around.

He turned around, and chuckled "I would love to hang out with you Ruby" He said.

"Okay I will meet you after breakfast" I said and wished him goodnight and went into my parents had their own room right next door, so I had a little privacy. I started to jump around my room doing my happy dance. I was going to hang out with a total hottie on my first day in LA. _EEP! _

The next morning I put a lot of effort into my wardrobe and makeup and hair. I wanted to look half as sexy as Ian did.

I meet up with my parents at the hotel breakfast buffet. They looked very relaxed.

"Good morning mom and dad." I said politely. Kissing them both on the cheek.

I then told them all about Ian and how cute he was, my mom was happy but telling me to be careful. My dad on the other hand was not looking to happy.

"Wait, what's his name?" my mom asked eyeing me.

"His name is Ian, why?" I asked getting worried.

"Oh honey, do you remember when Ruby was a tot, she used to have an imaginary friend named, Ian. Oh, it was so cute; she used to say that one day she was going to marry Ian, because she loved him. Oh those were the good times." My mom said looking in the distance while reminiscing.

"Oh, yes I remember it was adorable." My dad said.

"Really I don't remember that." I said confused. I racked my brain to see if I could remember ever having an imaginary friend, but I couldn't.

"Good morning Ruby and good morning Mr. and Mrs. Hewitt." I heard someone saying from behind me.

My heart started to race. _Why is this happing to me I don't even know this guy._

"Hey, good morning" I said. I said my good byes to my parents and headed out so that I could hang out with this amazing guy.

The day passed by in a blur, so did the rest of the month. Ian and I had hung out the whole summer, to my parent's frustration, but they were pleased that I had met a cute, good boy.

I loved hanging out with him. We were friends but I wanted to be more then that, he seemed happy to be my friend. I mean I loved being his friend but there these days that I just wanted him to hold me and kiss me. He sometimes, he looked at me the same way, but I dismissed it as it being my imagination.

On the last night of me being in LA, I was in my room, reminiscing about the past months and it seemed like Ian knew a lot about me, but I didn't know anything about him. This is how it was suppose to be, not know a thing about one another, and then start to learn things about each other. However, he seemed to know all different things about me as my favourite colour was pink. I always had a virgin Pina colada when I go out to eat. Weird things like that.

Wow. This month had been great I made a new friend, and I was going to be able to see him everyday at home too. This was both our last day in LA, I had met Ian's family only once and they looked as angelic as he did. However, they didn't look related; Ian said it was because he's adopted. I found that so fascinating.

I was then suddenly distracted when I started to hear noises in my parents bedroom. There were moans and grunts. In addition, they weren't moans and grunts, from someone being in pain. However, they were more sexually related, if you know what I mean. I then was really grossed out and decided to go to Ian's bedroom. I knocked on the connecting door that separated his room from mine.

"Come in" I heard from the other side. I opened the door and I saw him sitting on his bed putting away his book, which I was guessing he had just been reading. He then looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"What brings you to my room, at 10:30 in the night?" He said trying to be sarcastic.

I just smiled and threw a pillow that was on the end off his bed at his face.

"I just couldn't sleep, and my parents weren't helping if you know what I mean." I said, blushing slightly.

"Yes. Well you're welcome to stay here as long as you would like." he said. "Oh. My hero." I said, cupping my hands together and rolling my eyes, trying to look like a damsel in distress. Moreover, this time he threw a pillow at me. We both laughed aloud.

" So moving to St. Catherine's, what are you going to miss the most, the stores , friends, family, school, girlfriend" I said trying to be sneaky.

We had not talked about our life before this summer; we just talked about the present.

"Ha- no I don't think I'll miss any off that, I think that St. Catherine's will be 100% better."

"Yeah, I'm going to be there so, it's obviously going to be 100% better." I said trying to act as serious as I could be. Nevertheless, he could see right through me and just smiled, as if I _was_ the reason that his move was going to be okay.

"No but really, you never told if you had a girlfriend or not!" I said trying to act nonchalant.

He looked deep in thought as if he was wondering whether to tell me the truth.

"Uh… No, no I don't have a girlfriend. Hey you want to watch a movie I have a ton." He said getting up to look for all his movies.

Was I missing something or was he trying to change the subject. I got suspicious.

"Yeah what movies do you have?" I asked. Looking through his pile of movies he was really into action packed blockbusters, but at the end of the pile he had a bunch of movies that I had seen, like ' She's the Man', and ' The Notebook' , and I saw one that I had not seen in years, ' The Lake House.'

Oh, I love that movie I cry every time.

"I want to watch this one" I exclaimed.

We put in the movie and started to watch it. Keanu was so hot for an old guy.

I was sitting on Ian's bed he was sitting right beside me watching the movie.

I started to feel my eyes close on me, right at the best part too. When Sandra and Keanu are dancing and their about to kiss, so cute.

However, I couldn't fight it anymore; I slowly started to drift off. The last thing I felt were strong hands, laying me down on the pillow of Ian's bed.

I woke up from my deep sleep to hear someone talking. At first, I was scared, I didn't know where I was, but then I remembered falling asleep in Ian's bedroom while watching 'The Lake House'. I'm relieved.

_Yes she is fine, I know it was a bad idea, yes, but I can't stay away from her and you know that, I tried to before and it didn't work out so well, I have to be here with her, it the least I can do. In addition, I will definitely not tell her about that thing. Okay goodbye Sir._

What in the world, was he talking about? In addition, why did it feel like he was talking about me?

I heard his footsteps coming back to where I was asleep, I tried to make it seem like I was sleeping.

I tried to slow my breathing, but I couldn't stop my heart from trying to beat out of my chest.

I heard someone sigh, I sad yet happy sigh. A chuckle and breathing.

I felt someone's presence right in front of me. Another sigh.

_You've become so beautiful, I've missed you so much, your laughter, your non-stop chatter, your stunning deep brown eyes. I'm finally back with you where I belong._Another sigh, I felt warm lips on my forehead and they stayed there for a while then I felt him leave.

Hold up, was this actually happening or was I dreaming. Had we met before or was he like a stalker. Oh my gosh what if he tried to kidnap me. I kept thinking but I knew that none of these thoughts were true; I knew that Ian was safe; he was the only person I felt safewith.

I opened my eyes, my eyes took a while to adjust to the darkness, and I then saw movement coming from the bottom of the bed. It looked like someone was sleeping down there, Ian. God he is so cute.

I got up slowly, trying to get to the door. Without waking him up. I looked over at the clock, it was 2 am. I guess I was still kinda groggy, because I fell off the bed, hitting my head on the floor. I guess the best way to explain it was that Ian and I were in the 69 position but we were not touching. We were just beside each other. Thank god. I groaned, touching my head, trying to feel for blood, but thankfully, there was none.

"Oh my gosh, Ruby are you ok, are you hurt?" I heard Ian's frantic voice.

"What, no I'm fine I was trying to get to my room, I don't want you to sleep on the floor, I'm so sorry I woke you up." I said trying to explain.

"Silly uncoordinated girl. Here let me help you up." he said.

Right when I was going to get up, I felt nauseous. I hit my head hard, so Ian picked me up and put me on me on the bed, his bed.

"You're going to be ok. Let me get you something for the nausea." he said then leaving to go to get the medicine.

I couldn't stop thinking about he said. The he _belonged _by my side. It was weird hearing that aloud when we had known each other for a month. However, I couldn't stop my heart from jumping at the idea of, Ian belonging to me and me him.

"Here you go, drink these and you will be ok." he said .I did as instructed. And I laid down on the bed and tried to go to sleep. But I needed too ask Ian something.

"Ian I heard you, when you were on the phone and when you came to my side and said all those things to me, about how you missed me. I don't understand that, we just met." I said the pills seemed to be working I felt more awake and aware.

Ian looked at me with shock, and then comprehension. He smiled and stroked my face with such care, and love_?_

"I promise I will tell you when the time is right, I promise Ruby now go to sleep, you need your rest please," he said starting to look worried.

"Okay, but thanks you for compliment!" I said with my sly smile.

"What?" he said sounding perplexed.

" You said I was beautiful," I said acting cocky.

" Yes well, you defiantly are," he said looking at me with that same look that I saw only exchanged by my parents, that of pure devotion and love. Oh my gosh could this man be in love with me. Because I think, I was already falling for him.

He leaned in slowly, to kiss my forehead I knew that, but that's not where I wanted to feel his lips. No, I wanted to feel those soft lips on my lips.

My breathing started to accelerate as he kissed my forehead. As he backed away, he looked into my eye and I needed to feel his lips, I had to. I felt him start to lean toward me, and then he stopped. " Goodnight, Ruby" he said with a guilty smile.

" So your trying to tease me, I don't do well with teasing." I said and with one fast move, I kissed him.

He didn't kiss back at first, I got scared but after a moment of hesitation he gave in and kissed me, this kiss felt marvellous. It felt like he had been wanting to kiss me for a while and he was pouring all of his feeling into this kiss, as if this was going to be our last kiss.

I felt him moan in pleasure. I couldn't contain myself, I moaned a second later. Why did this feel so right, so perfect like we were made for each other. While our mouths were mimicking the sex act, I brought him down on top of me, wanting to be close to him as much as possible. Not wanting this to stop, ever. I put both my legs around his waist, and I could feel his growing excitement. I had never done this before but I knew that I wanted to. I needed to be with man. It was right.

Ian started to kiss my chin and my neck, I moaned , and arched my body against his, I knew that he felt my need, and desire. We were like magnets, we couldn't stop, and we had to be close to one another. We just had too, it felt so wonderful.

" Ruby, we have to stop." Ian had then stopped kissing me and was hovering over me, looking so guilty. Why did he feel guilty. I sure didn't.

" Why? I want to make love to you Ian. I don't know but this all feels so right. So perfect and I want you and I know you want me too." I said trying to kiss him again. But he turned his face. And I fell back on the bed, why did he reject me?

I knew he felt something for me, something that was not normal, and something that was deep. My eyes started to sting. Ian then realized that I was upset. He looked like he beating himself up.

" Ruby, please-" he started to say. But I pushed him off me and started to head to my room. I didn't want him to see me crying.

" Ruby please we can't do this, we can't- it has to be right." he said.

I ignored him and went to my room locking both doors, the connecting door and the main door. I then locked myself inside my bathroom, and looked at myself in the mirror. Why did it have to be like this, why was I falling in love with a guy that didn't even return my feelings. I sank to the ground and I felt this over powering sense of dread and I cried and cried. I then passed out.

The next morning I found myself in my bed, the covers covering me. I didn't remember going to my bed. I looked at my doors and they were both locked. Chained too. Someone could have not come in here.

I looked at the clock it was only 9:30 am. I was up took a shower and put a pair of sweats on and I put my hair in a bun. I decided that my eye would for sure give a way that I had been crying so I put on a pair of sunglass' , and went down to the Breakfast Hall.

I saw my parents and went to go sit with them, but I didn't say anything. They were worried but they knew not to push for answers. So they kept quite.

By 11 am I was on my why downstairs ready to check out and go to the airport.

When the elevator doors opened, I saw Ian looking at me with regret, and I could tell that he was worried by the wrinkles forming on his forehead.

I felt my heart start to beat faster, and the tears threatening to comeback. Good thing I had my sunglass' on.

I got in the elevator and pressed the L for lobby. I could feel Ian's worried gaze on me. And it didn't help that the walls surrounding us were like mirrors I could see him looking right at me, not embarrassed that he was starting at me. I sighed not in the mood for this. It wasn't that I was upset because he had rejected to have sex with me but because he, didn't admit that he had deep feeling for me.

" Ruby, please I am begging you, please talk to me, I'm sorry I didn't make love to you last night, I wanted to ,but I just couldn't, please you have to understand, how painful it was to reject you please I'm begging you, I need you to say something, please" he sounded like a man going crazy.

I just looked at him, and I saw that he looked like he was on the verge of tears, I wanted so badly to forgive him but I couldn't, not now at least not when I had so many question and he would not answer them.

" I'm sorry, but I can't forgive you, not now at least. I'm famous for my grudges. I'll see you when the school year starts I guess." With that, the elevator doors opened and I left him. Standing at the door, rejected.

When we got home that night, I felt empty. I felt so depressed, I couldn't stop thinking about him.

The summer went by without event, I hardly went out, our neighbours moved out and the next week the house was sold to a family that I had not yet been able to meet.

I didn't really care. My parents started to get worried but I just brushed them off.

August 29 2010, it was almost time for school. I was outside watering the plants when a moving truck pulled up in my neighbours parking spot. I saw a moving men start to get out and put stuff in the house.

Hopefully it was a family without kids, I swear children are so annoying. I then saw a white car pull up in the driveway. I didn't get a good look at them before my mom called me inside.

" Ruby come inside for a sec" my yelled/whispered at me. I went inside my mom wanted us all to go over and give them some brownies. She told me to change, since what I was wearing was disgusting. I obliged and put on my mini skirt and my tank top. I brushed my hair and put light makeup. I looked good but I felt so depressed, my eyes gave me away as being a sad. But if they had a cute son, hopefully I would be able to move on, forward and forget about _Him._

As I walked down the stairs, my parents were whispering harshly to one another.

_I know, hopefully it will lift her spirit, _my mom said looking happy.

_No I can't believe he's here, it weird_. My dad whispered back looking very mad.

" What wrong" I asked . They obviously hadn't heard me come down the stairs.

" Nothing sweetie lets go introduce ourselves to the neighbours shall we." my mom said looking eager to get me outside.

My dad looking quite the opposite. I headed towards the house not really looking where I was going, when WAM.

I walked right into someone. I almost fell but someone, quickly grabbed me , I immediately felt safe.

" I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you I was-" I stopped talking. This could not be happing. He was moving right next door. Why , oh why the fuck is this happening. I was trying to for get you.

" Its okay Ruby, are you okay" I knew what he meant, he was asking if I was still mad at him.

" Uh-huh" I simply said and backed away from him. My parents started to talk to him and his parents and I just stood there not saying a word. I wanted to be mad, but I couldn't feel mad, I felt an over whelming sense of joy. _He was here , he was her, and he was here_. I kept repeating. He was here and I was so happy to see him again.

" Ruby, would you mind giving me a tour of the neighbourhood?" Ian asked, looking scared at what I may say.

" Ok, lets go" I said and started to head to the left of the neighbourhood.

" I've missed talking to you" he said when we were alone.

" Oh yeah," I said trying to keep my face emotionless.

But what I wanted to say was; _Gosh I've missed you too, I need you in my life, please don't leave me._

" I've missed you a lot," he said simply. And I felt the guilt, it was overwhelming.

" Yeah, well you shouldn't have missed me to much, you shouldn't have wasted you're time." I said as simply.

" Ruby, STOP! Please listen I want us to be friends, what happened the last night in LA was amazing, but we can't do it again, please I know you don't understand but you will someday" he said.

_Just friends._ I felt a lump in my throat.

" Okay a friend is what you want, that's what we'll be, just friends, don't forget that" I said menacingly. And I walked back to my house already planning to make Ian Guard fall in love with me. Ruby Hewitt.

The morning school started I was ready to put my plan to action. I was going to make Ian jealous. As I headed outside to go to my car I saw Ian also just coming out of his house. It was weird how we did that sometimes, we did things unison most of the time.

He waved hello to me, and I waved back trying to act friendly. And I got into my car and headed toward the school.

When I got there, I knew that Ian was going to be here any second, so I headed inside and looked for my locker, 1786, where is that. I finally found it and I quickly put my stuff inside, books , mirror, mini white board. All the things girls should have in there locker. I then saw Ian walking down the hall, and he looked like he was looking for his locker too. He then found it and it was right across my locker.

" Hey locker buddy, I guess we'll be seeing each other more then we both thought," he said looking so excited and hot.

_Perfect_. I thought now my plan could really work. It seemed like a second passed and the hall were flooding with people. All my friend came up to me and asked me how my summer went, I said well, nothing big happened, nothing important. I then looked over at Ian and I could tell he looked disappointed. Good.

A bunch a guys then came over and started to chat it up with me and my friends, obviously flirting with us. And I usually brushed it off, but today it was a completely different story. I encouraged it, flirting back and leading them on. My friends and the guys were shocked that I was actually flirting back.

" Hey sexy, I think that you should come to my house this Friday, because I'm going to have a back to school party, with a lot of booze, you and all your pretty little friends should come, Ruby" A boy, who's name I didn't even know said to me.

" Don't worry I'll be there, sexy!" I said. Winking at him, he licked his lips and looked me up and down. I felt so violated but I couldn't think about that now. I was trying to get someone jealous here.

" I think the whole school should be invited" I said that way I could make sure that Ian was going.

" Yes you're right my queen, I shall invite the whole school, HEY LISTEN UP YOU ARE ALL INVITED TO MY PARTY ON FRIDAY NIGHT, IT STARTS AT 8 AND ENDS WHEN PEOPLE START TO THROW UP IN THE POOL!" He shouted down the hall.

I laughed, and I looked over at Ian who was looking determined, and what was that a little sparks of jealousy.

" Ruby, who is that really hot guys, across your locker, damn he's fine no joke." Melinda said, and all the girls around me agreed.

_Oh fuck I forgot the girls in this school would start to throw themselves at the new guy, they can't he's mine._

" Oh! That's Ian Guard, he just moved into the house next to mine" I explained.

" But he's not looking for anything serious right now, trust me" I added.

" Well I'm still going to go over and talk to him" Melinda said. And walked away towards Ian, with her posy. They all started to talk to him, introducing themselves, Ian looked overwhelmed, but otherwise welcomed the new friends.

I shut my locker with such force that people stopped and started, but I ignored them and headed towards my homeroom.

The rest of the week, I kept flirting with guys, and all the girls kept introducing themselves to Ian, trying to 'get to know him'. Fuck that, they wanted him all to themselves.

Friday came and I was getting ready to go the party at Macs house,( I finally found out his name).

Shit. I totally forgot to ask Ian if he was going to go to the party, I looked at the clock it was 9:30 pm. People would not start to arrive until 10 really. I ran out of my house over to Ian's house.

I knocked twice and someone opened immediately. Ian looked happy to see me, we had almost not talked all week, just the ocassion hey, and how are you.

" Hey Ian are you going to go to the party? " I asked.

"Why, do you want me to go" he said looking at me cockily.

" Yeah. I do want you to go we can finally hang out, and plus I need a designated driver." I said looking at were finally looking at each other really for the first time. He was wearing nothing but a towel around he waist. He was all wet from his shower. His hair was a mess and it was dripping water down his chest, down to his stomach, where he had a thin line of hair going down, until it disappeared beneath the towel. I immediately averted my eyes back to his face my face in flames.

He was looking me up and down, he looked shocked. I was wearing a really revealing shirt and very short-shorts.

" That's what your wearing?" he asked.

" Yes, why?" I asked

" It's a little revealing don't you think?" he asked, I could totally tell he was jealous, his eyes were saying ' I don't want people looking at you, your body is only for my eyes'.

" Yes. It is what I'm going to wear, hey we should carpool come to my house in like and hour." I said and left.

When he came to knock on my door I had just finished doing my hair.

We drove to Macs house talking about school and how he liked it. It felt good to finally talk to him, for real.

When we got there it was really packed. People were everywhere.

" Hey beautiful, you look damn fine, come the party is this way." Mac said coming towards Ian and I.

" Hey bro, thanks for driving her safely but I'm going to take her off your hands for awhile." Mac said shaking Ian's hand and leading me to the party.

I looked back and I saw a worried expression on Ian's face but then after a second he looked like he accepted that I had to start to see other people, I could be hung up on him for the rest of my life.

By 1 in the morning I was starting to feel tipsy and I had had only 2 beers and a 1 cocktail.

I was not a regular drinker. But Mac was really drunk, he was dancing like crazy and he was pushing people into the pool, I was really having a good time I actually forgot about Ian for some of the party.

I then went on the dance floor with Mac, and we were dancingly innocently, but the I look over and Melinda is dancing, I mean grinding with Ian, he doesn't look to be enjoying himself, he then sees me staring at him and he gives be an embarrassed smile. That's it , I start to grind up against Mac and kiss him feverishly on the lips, and we start to dance really dirty. He's feeling me up and I'm kissing him. The song then ends and I stomp off to get a beer and I chug it down, but I only get halfway, when I feel someone's arm around me, someone kissing my neck nuzzling my neck.

Oh fuck it, I turn around and I kiss Mac trying to think that its Ian but its not. I then stop the kiss, because I can feel Macs obvious excitement.

"Where's the bathroom?" I ask Mac really needing to pee.

" Come and I'll show you" Mac says leading me up the stairs.

" Its right through here." Mac says.

I look for the light switch, and I finally get to it and I turn it on, and its not a bathroom, but a bedroom.

I turn around to tell Mac that its not a washroom but a bedroom. I see him closing the door and locking it.

I start to panic. _Mac would never do anything to hurt me right? But he's drunk, people do crazy thing when there drunk. Yeah like when you kissed him remember._

" Mac , what are you doing this is not a bathroom." I say the panic evident in my voice.

"Gosh, yous soo, sexy Ruvy I want to put my dick all the way up yous tight lil pussy." he slurred.

" Mac you're drunk come on open the door," I said not able to hide the panic that was starting to take over.

" I'm going to make sweet, sweet love to you and I'm going to make you cum over and over again" he said in his drunken state.

" Please" I begged. I tried to run for the door but he blocked it, and held me up against the wall, he started to kiss me , his kiss' then descended to my neck and he was staring to feel me up.

I couldn't stop myself but I started to cry, I was hysterical I couldn't protect myself I was in shock.

" HELP" I yelled but Mac the slapped me across the face.

" Don't make me hurt you, cause I will and I don't want to do that" Mac said trying to act then threw me on the bed, I tried to escape but he came on top of me and tried to unbutton my shorts, I was thrashing.

I then heard a deafening crack of wood, I looked over and I saw Ian standing at the doorway, looking furious. He then moved at lightning speed and threw Mac off me.

" Get to the car NOW!" he yelled and I did. I ran to the car and it seemed like Ian never came but he finally came out the house looking like a mess. There was blood on his shirt and pants and face. He came into the car and slammed the door, I flinched back.

" Are you okay" he asked I could hear the anger in his voice.

" Yes I'm fine, can you take me home please" I whispered.

" No you're going to sleep over at my house, you're parents aren't home so I'm going to take care of you." he said, in tone that was not to be argued with.

I just nodded.

The drive home was silent my house only 20 minutes away but seemed like we were in the car for more then an hour.

When we got to Ian's house, the lights were off and I could tell that no one was home.

Ian immediately came to open my door and help me inside his house. We went upstairs and he showed me the bathroom.

" Go take a shower I'll go over to you're house and I'll get you some PJ's" he said and then left.

I took a shower, a long hot shower, I tried to scrub off the feeling of Mac's lips on my body. But it didn't work.

When I finally got out, Ian had left my PJ's on the outside the bathroom door. I quickly changed and I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. Ian thought of everything he brought everything I needed.

When I finally got out he was sitting on the couch looking deep in thought, he looked like he took a shower too, he was wearing sweats and an old shirt. When he saw me he quickly got up and walked over to me and he looked hesitant and then he gave me a hug.

We stayed like this for what seemed like forever, it was nice. Peaceful.

" Are you okay, do you need anything, you want to talk about it" he asked. Still holding me." No, I - nothing happened you came in the nick of time" I laughed. I really was ok, all I needed I think was Ian's comfort and I would be ok, and I got it and I was ok.

He looked seriously at me, and then hugged me, he took a long breath in , like he was smelling me. That was ok because I loved the way he smelled too.

" It should have never happened, I should have never left you alone with that guy, I knew he would be bad news" he whispered, mostly to himself. " Yeah, how did you know I was upstairs with Mac?" I asked

" I didn't , at first I was looking for you because I wanted to get you home. It was late and I looked everywhere for you, I went upstairs, and right when I got upstairs , I heard you scream. I then I followed the noise and I kicked open the door and , there you

Were-" he said, I could tell he was replaying the sight. He was getting angry, he started to shake.

I stopped him, the only way I thought I would be able to show him that I was grateful for him showing up and rescuing me.I kissed him, gently showing him how grateful I was, I then pulled back, and looked at his face, and he looked stunned but content. It felt so good kissing him, again.

" I'm sorry, but I thought that would be the only way to show you how much I'm thankful for you, coming and rescuing me." I said feeling guilty.

I then tried to back away from him, from his warm, safe embrace. I remember him telling me that he only wanted to be friends.

But he stopped me from moving away from him. " Don't apologize, I've been wanting to kiss you ever since I've moved here." he said looking at me shameless.

I couldn't breath, I was so happy. I smiled up at him and kissed him again, this time more eagerly. He kissed me back.

We stood there what seemed like forever, but I don't think I would ever be able to stop kissing this man.

We both had to breathe so we stopped but we kept holding each other just looking at each other.

" Where am I going to sleep?" I asked.

" You're going to sleep in my bedroom and I'm going to sleep on the couch." he said looking at me lovingly.I shook my head. He looked at me confused.

" You're going to sleep in your bedroom, in you're bed, with me." I told him.

He smiled and kissed me gently. " Ok" he said and we headed towards his bedroom.

His bed was big, so there was room for both of us. We got under the covers, and snuggled together, me laying on he chest, him tracing invisible patterns on my back. We talked for what seems like hours, I look over at the clock and it said 6 am, I then looked out the window it was still dark outside, but I could tell the sun would be coming up soon. My eyelids started to droop with weariness.

I looked up at Ian and I could tell he was getting sleepy too.

" Goodnight Ian" I said. Going on my elbow, and kissing him gently. He eagerly kissed me back, I giggled.

We kissed for a while, we both started to get really turned on, so we both reluctantly stopped it at the same time. We both laughed aloud.

I snuggled closer to Ian, and he tightened his hold on me, I felt him kiss the top of my head and whisper goodnight. I smiled, and while my breathing slowed and I became relaxed , I slowly drifted to sleep, but before sleep consumed me entirely , I heard Ian whisper into my hair; " I love you".

That night I slept in the arms of the man I love, and I knew for sure this time that he loved me too.

Okay, here's another story from yours truly…but I don't know I really just wanted to write this because I had a dream about something like this and I started to makeup the rest. It sounded like a great FanFic. Trust me there is a whole lot more drama to come. I know the first chapter is somewhat long, but I stopped it there before it really got to long. Hope you liked it tell me what you people thought! Thanks NancyMason


End file.
